


Soul Mates

by FallonHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonHale/pseuds/FallonHale





	Soul Mates

 

~Selena –

I was grabbing my bag from the car and really starting to hate the idea of this retreat cause were only been here about ten minuets and already Lydia and Jackson were making out Scott and Kira were in there own little world Allison and Isaac were holding hands while he carried her bags and Erica and Boyd were going at it, the only other one in our group yet to meet their soul mate is Malia who is coming over now

“so since this is for bonding even if its with Beacon Hills Prep, will you finally tell us what supernatural you are” she asked, I haven’t told my friends what I am even though I know what they all are its just personal and scary

“maybe” I said pushing my glasses up

“well lets grab the lovebirds and go put our stuff away so we can have lunch” she said smiling and pulling up her bag I chuckled and followed her while she pried the girls off the guys and dragged them to our cabin we all shared I grabbed the double bed in one of the rooms and put my bag on the bed and walked out to see the girls waiting for me, I chuckled and rolled my eyes

“lets go” I said and we left, when we got to the cafeteria the girls went back to their boyfriends and I lost Malia I was about to grab a tray when Jackson tripped me and I was about to hit the ground when someone grabbed my hand and kept me from falling but the part that stunned me was the flash of bright light then the mark on my hand a soul mark, everyone went quiet I looked up to see the one and only Derek Hale from Beacon Hills Prep, he was frozen then the silence was broke by an asshole

“wow hale sorry you got the geek as your soul mate” Jackson said laughing

“sorry Derek I was still hopeing but I mean I just feel sorry now I mean your destined to that” Kate said gestering to me, I could feel the tears in my eyes and everyone looking at me so I did the only thing that came to mind and ran, I ran out of there and to my cabin and hid under the covers in my bed crying I thought meeting your soul mate was sopussose to be amazing not humiliating I stayed like that until I fell asleep, I woke up to the soud of my door being opened I took the covers off my head and looked up to see the girls looking in

“you can come in” I said they all came running in and tackled me in bed cuddling up to me

“by the way I chewed Jackson out for what he said and when your ready he is ready to apoligise and grovle for forgiveness” Lydia told me I chuckled

“he was right” I told them

“no they weren’t they were jelious of you so they said mean things that im going to kill them for later” Malia said huffing and snuggling closer

“I have an idea” Erica said

“I don’t have a choice do I” I asked she shook her head and they got up pulling me from my bed and into the bathroom I showered and they pulled me out and back to my room where my clothes were all over my bed

“today is beach day so you are going to were your best swimsuit and cover up Lydia can do waterproof make-up and I’ll do your hair while Ally and Kira do your nails” Erica informed me I grabbed my Pink Fire Bikini

and my black cover up

and put them on and sat down while Erica did my hair

while Lydia did my make-up

and Kira and Ally did my nails

I grabbed a pair of black sandals and Lydia gave me a pair of Amber sunglasses

I put on the glasses and stood up and the girls had big smiles on their faces

“do I look okay” I asked them

“no, you look so much better then okay you look drop dead gorgeous” Erica told me I smiled bitting my lip slightly

“okay now lets go show them what there missing and stop bitting your lip unless its flirting you’ll ruin your lipstick” Lydia told me I stopped and took a deep breath and fixed my postiure and assed a slight swing to my step and we walked to the beach when we got there everybody stopped and staired at us well me but I kept my head high and the swing in my step we went and set down our bags and towles I placed down my sunset colored towel and placed my bag down on top while Lydia set up an umbrella the boys came over mouthes ajair

“wow is that you Selena” Isaac asked, I turned around to look at them and give them a good look

“all me, still just a geek Jackson” I asked turning to him he still was looking at me in shock but then he just looked apologetic

“I didn’t mean it Selena I was just being a jackass I really don’t see you like that” he said I gave him a small smile

“don’t worry jax I could never stay mad at you” I told him we continued to talk until everyones gaze shifted to behind me I was confused until I turned around and saw Derek Hale stairing at me with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, with Kate next to him looking surprised and glaring at me, I turned back to my friends smiling

“how about we go cool of in the water”I said Erica gave me a knowing look

“so you can show off that smokeing hot bod anytime” Erica said pulling off her cover all and all the boys looked at her until Boyd looked at them and raped an arm around her, I chuckled and pulled off my cover all and the hole place erupted in cat calls and wolf wistles Erica smirked at me I just staked over to the ocean and slowly submerged myself in the water and wet my hair and flicked it back, and pushed it back with my hands as I slowly walked out of the water and all the boys staired and I slowly walked up to Erica who looked impressed

“wow the student has become the master” Erica said slowly clapping as I rang out my hair then she nodded over to behind me I turned and saw Derek stairing while Kate was talking to him,, I huffed and looked back and they smiled as I had an idea

“hey Lids can I borrow Jackson for a sec” I asked she looked confused

“sure” she said and went back to flipping threw her magazine, while Jackson walked over to me

“what do you need” he asked, I smiled and went threw my bag and pulled out a bottle of sun tanning lotion

“can you rub some on ,my back” I asked, he looked confused then smirked as he cought up

“sure, I’d love too” he said grabbing the bottle and squirting some on my back and rubbing it in I sighed and when I saw Derek looking leaned into it, when he was done I intied the string on my top and held it up while I lied down and moved my hair out of the way, by the time I was evenly tan I was ready to go I got up and packed up my bag and folded my towel and put on my sunglasses

“ready” I asked they all nodded, we went back to our cabin where I took a long and hot shower and then got into my black lace nightgown and went to bed tomorrow was our last day here and the big dance, a few hours before the dance and we all started to get ready I got in the shower and did the same as yesterday, washed my hair Erica did it

Lydia did my make up

Ally and Kira my nails

then they went to get ready while I put on my dress

and my heels I finished getting ready and took a deep breath and walked out of my room where the hole gang was the boys eyes went wide and moues dropped meanwhile the girls all wore big smiles, I brushed a piece of hair away from my face

“does it look bad” I asked

“no way, you look hot” Jackson said and I chuckled Jackson always did get rid of awkward situations

“well thank you, are we ready” I asked they all nodded and we went to the great hall and walked in once again everybody looked at me I felt hotter then normal under there gaze and I couldn’t help it my eyes flashed

everyone looked stunned while my friends smiles just got bigger I chuckled and walked in further, we were all talking when there eyes all went wide and were looking behind me I was confused until I turned and saw Derek walking towards us

“do you think I could make a run for it” I asked them

“from your soul mate” Allison asked

“he doesent want me Ally you saw him when it happened” I told her

“how about you let him decide” Kira said, I huffed I knew she was right but I didn’t want to be rejected again, but I guess I don’t have a choice now

“can I borrow Selena” Derek asked

“Sure” Erica said I glared at her as she mouthed ‘relax and good luck’ while I walked away with Derek

“what did you want to talk about” I asked

“why you’ve been avoiding me” he said

“I haven’t been avoiding you” I said acting oblivious

“I can hear your heart your lying” he said and looked wait sad

“well you didn’t exactly look extatic after we found out about being soul mates” I told him

“I was in shock I’m pretty sure I looked the same as you” he said

“well people weren’t saying they feel sorry for you because your soul mate is the geek oh wait that was you I was on the receiving end” I told him close to yelling

“I don’t care what they said and you shouldn’t either, all that matters to me is what you think of me, and I happen to think your amazing” he said and just like that all the fight was drained out of me and I couldn’t help but smile

“well your pretty amazing yourself” I told him then got an idea

“stay still” I told him he looked confused but did I went up to him and kissed his cheek and light flashed again when I backed up there were lip prints on his cheek and I smiled, he huffed a laugh

“can you answer a question” he asked

“sure” I said still slightly giddy

“you know I’m a werewolf but what are you” he asked I should have seen this coming

“Phoenix” I said he looked stunned, I groaned and covered my face with my hands

“this is why I don’t tell people” I mumbled mostly to myself

“why” he asked

“because they assume because of my powers im dangerious or something when im really onlya threat when you get on my bad side Jackson still has third degree burns on his shoulder from our last spat” I said my eyes flashing, he looked amazed I don’t know why though

“why are you looking at me like that” I asked

“your eyes, there beautiful just like the rest of you” he said making me blush

“wow you sure are a charmer aren’t you Hale” I told him

“only for you” he said

“well we have a lot to get to know about each other then” I said

“yes we do” he said as we walked back my arm linked with his and a smile on my face


End file.
